<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fwd: Заказ №28703 by Kette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618245">Fwd: Заказ №28703</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette'>Kette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nude Photos, Sibling Incest, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На половине фотографий была эротика средней тяжести; вторая половина представляла собой фотосессию со змеей.</p><p>*</p><p>или: Итачи получает странное письмо, Саске экспериментирует со своей сексуальностью под руководством Орочимару, а Кисаме принимает их сложные семейные отношения такими, какие они есть</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fwd: Заказ №28703</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>можете читать как крэк, можете серьезно, я отказываюсь определяться. этот текст — моя прихоть™</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В том, сколько времени и внимания Саске уделял занятиям с Орочимару, Итачи виделась смутная угроза. С одной стороны, Орочимару действительно был специалистом, и если кто-то на последнем году старшей школы мог помочь с поступлением в медицинский университет, это был он. С другой стороны, образовательным процессом Орочимару, в основном, считал все то, что лежало за рамками не только школьной программы, но и общечеловеческой этики. В итоге за полгода так называемого интенсива брат совсем замкнулся, и безымянную тревогу Итачи уже не могли заглушить бесчисленные олимпиады по биологии, которые Саске щелкал как орехи. Он не рассказывал о своих успехах, просто переадресовывал емейлы с результатами, и от четвертого такого письма за последний месяц Итачи натурально пробила дрожь. Впрочем, Саске уже давно ему ничего не рассказывал.<br/>
Саске редко когда приходил раньше полуночи, а когда был дома, дверь в его комнату почти всегда была заперта. Итачи пытался читать язык жестов и тела, изредка сталкиваясь с ним на кухне или у туалета, но в безучастном взгляде читалось только одно: отъебись.<br/>
И Итачи деликатно отваливал. У него самого было достаточно дел, а с параллельной учебой на двух направлениях плохо сочеталась работа подростковым психологом. По крайней мере, так он считал до тех пор, пока ему не пришло еще одно письмо.<br/>
Письмо было из фотостудии и содержало в себе архив проявленных фотографий. В теме письма значилось: «Fwd: Заказ №28703». На половине фотографий была эротика средней тяжести: кадры без гениталий и без лиц, но с разнообразным и затейливым применением бытовых объектов и медицинского оборудования. Вторая половина представляла собой фотосессию со змеей.<br/>
Даже если бы Итачи каким-то образом забыл расположение родинок на теле Саске, змея не оставляла пространства для сомнений. На каждой из фотографий был его брат, а спонсором этого безумия был не кто иной, как Орочимару.<br/>
Имя Саске в поле «отправитель» стало последней каплей кортизола. Итачи, не закрывая страницу с почтой, проделал короткий путь из своей комнаты до двери соседней, постучал и отчетливо произнес:<br/>
— Саске, есть разговор.<br/>
За дверью сперва было довольно тихо. Потом послышалось шуршание, шаги, выдвинулся и задвинулся ящик, и, наконец, дверь приоткрылась.<br/>
— Я же говорил, пиши в мессенджеры, — блекло сказал Саске, недовольно кривя рот. Итачи показалось, что он вечность не видел его лица. Бледность, конечно, их семейная черта, но чтобы настолько? Итачи смутно захотелось посмотреться в зеркало; потом он вспомнил, что на одной из фотографий зеркало тоже было, и заставил себя собраться.<br/>
— Решил поздравить тебя с очередной медалью лично. Ты делаешь серьезные успехи.<br/>
— Ничего серьезного, это чепуха. Детский уровень. — Саске переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ты закончил?<br/>
— Ты переправил мне не то письмо, — ровно сказал Итачи. Саске моргнул. — Сейчас я схожу за кофе и мы продолжим.<br/>
Итачи взял кофе в автомате у дома. По крайней мере, год назад Саске любил эту пародию на латте. Себе Итачи купил шоколадку, чтобы было, чем закусить паршивый ром, который на экстренный случай стоял у него в шкафу. Он хотел было купить яблок, но потом вспомнил, что на тех фотографиях их тоже использовали как реквизит.<br/>
Когда он вернулся, Саске ждал его за столом. В его безучастном взгляде читалось, что он бы очень хотел, чтобы на этот инцидент ему было все равно. Итачи поставил перед ним банку с кофе, себе налил рома, выпил, распаковал шоколад и, надкусив прямо от плитки, сел напротив брата, методично жуя.<br/>
— Я отправил письмо с результатами, — нарушил молчание Саске.<br/>
— Я видел, — сказал Итачи. — Ты действительно преуспел.<br/>
Это прозвучало двусмысленно, хотя Итачи имел в виду олимпиаду. Саске надавил на жестяной язычок, банка с легким щелчком открылась.<br/>
— Ты все еще любишь этот кофе?<br/>
— Какая разница, — сказал Саске и начал пить.<br/>
Он выхлебал, наверное, половину, прежде чем сжал банку между ладоней и посмотрел Итачи в глаза. Итачи вдруг подумал, что не может быть уверен в том, что это письмо попало к нему по ошибке.<br/>
— Не слишком осмотрительно печатать такие материалы в фотостудии, — сказал он.<br/>
— Это личная лаборатория Орочимару. Я проявлял их сам.<br/>
Итачи подумал про пятизначный номер заказа, но промолчал.<br/>
Шоколадка во рту превратилась в горячий шоколад, и Итачи его, наконец, проглотил. У какао был приятный букет. Косточковые фрукты. Пряности. На послевкусии вишня и ром. Итачи встал и налил себе еще.<br/>
— Я не могу сказать, что это незаконно, потому что тебе есть восемнадцать. В целом, это твое дело. — Обвитое зелеными кольцами предплечье тянется к паху. Чешуйчатая лента извивается между бледных бедер. — Но меня беспокоит сила его влияния на тебя.<br/>
Если ему не показалось, Саске мельком улыбнулся, но тут же скрыл это за банкой.<br/>
— Ему следовало бы повлиять на многих.<br/>
— Я учился у него и я не согласен, — возразил Итачи. — Хотя харизмы у него не отнять.<br/>
— Тебе понравилось? — вдруг спросил Саске, въедаясь безучастными глазами ему в душу. Провокация, усмехнулся про себя Итачи. Глупый маленький брат.<br/>
— Композиция местами хромает. Но с цветом поработали хорошо.<br/>
— Я знаю, — бросил Саске с заметной досадой. — Кабуто ни черта не понимает, как держаться за объектив. У него в голове забыли подключить нормальную видеокарту.<br/>
Итачи не был уверен, что это метафора, и что «Кабуто» — не андроид. Уточнять он не стал, так как не был уверен, какой вариант беспокоит его сильнее.<br/>
— Тебе комфортно публично демонстрировать свою сексуальность?<br/>
— С Орочимару комфортно все.<br/>
В безучастном взгляде Саске читалась истинная глубина познаний и опыта.<br/>
— Есть ли что-то, чего ты еще не пробовал? — светским тоном поинтересовался Итачи, опрокинув в себя третью порцию рома.<br/>
Саске, не моргнув глазом, отпил еще кофе из банки и буднично сообщил:<br/>
— Инцест.<br/>
Очередная провокация. Итачи коротко прикрыл глаза.<br/>
— Неужели Орочимару еще недостаточно освоил генетику?<br/>
Саске кивнул.<br/>
— И я был удивлен. Я приносил ему твой генетический материал, но он сказал, что создание клона займет слишком много ресурсов, если планировать результат раньше, чем через пару лет.<br/>
— Твои предпочтения настолько изменчивы?<br/>
— Мои предпочтения обширны, а не изменчивы. Нет, просто тебя я соблазню явно быстрее.<br/>
Итачи не был уверен, что хочет на это ответить. Возможно, это означало, что провокация сработала. Возможно, общение с младшим братом все же было ему противопоказано, как он решил еще лет пять назад. Но они были друг другу единственной родней, и он не мог просто так исчезнуть из его жизни.<br/>
Саске невозмутимо посасывал сахарно-кофеиновую смесь, и его безучастный взгляд выдавал, с каким нетерпением он ждет реакции. Итачи встал.<br/>
— Ясно, — сказал он. — Что ж, спокойной ночи.<br/>
Теперь в безучастном взгляде читался триумф. Проходя мимо Саске, Итачи скользнул рукой по его плечу, дав понять, что не обижен и всецело принимает этот этап взросления, но на сегодня сеанс увлекательного чтения и провокаций завершен.<br/>
***<br/>
Саске тяжело опустился на кровать. От химической сладости кофе скис язык, надо было почистить зубы, но выходить из комнаты сегодня он больше не собирался. Снаружи было слишком много Итачи.<br/>
Саске не жалел о выходке с письмом, он знал, что идет на отчаянный шаг, но с Итачи другой бы и не сработал. Саске ненавидел его за это. Ненавидел за то, что тот позволял младшему брату жить своей жизнью, не вмешивался, не осуждал, но наблюдал, стабильно держался на далекой холодной орбите.<br/>
Саске нырнул рукой в штаны, немного помял вялый член, но дрочить не хотелось. Надо же — не хотелось дрочить. Он столько раз дрочил на Итачи, столько думал о нем, что возбуждало уже только действие, только попытки вывести его из равновесия, хоть как-то достучаться, разозлить; Саске с радостью подрочил бы там, за столом, пока Итачи вливал в себя экстренный ром и искусительно пах горьким шоколадом, но это было все-таки слишком. Наверное. Стоило признать, что встречи с Орочимару напрочь лишили его моральных ориентиров.<br/>
Сначала он привык, что весь теоретический материал иллюстрируется на теле. Мышцы, связки, кости. Орочимару показывал болевые точки, прощупывал артерию, считал пальцами позвонки и вкалывал анестетики для лучшего понимания работы нервной системы. Саске не возражал: так действительно было понятнее. Потом в дело пошли другие чувства: обоняние, зрение, вкус. Психотропные. Токсины. Когда Орочимару дал ему оксотреморин, Саске трясло часа полтора, и еще час после этого Орочимару стерег его в туалете, пока Саске думал, что вот-вот высрет кишки. Наверное, это и стало поворотным моментом в их отношениях: трудно продолжать стесняться перед человеком, который буквально держал тебя за руку во время судорог. Вот Саске и перестал.<br/>
Затем репродуктивная система, конечно. Секс. Орочимару рассказал про овуляцию, про зачатие и про клитор, посмотрел в безучастные глаза Саске и спросил, что ему нравится. Саске не знал, что ему нравится, и они задались целью выяснить. Довольно скоро выяснилось, что внутри лабораторных стен Саске нравилось практически все.<br/>
Впрочем, вне стен тоже кое-что было, но все это было недоступным, призрачным, а потому каким-то блеклым и малоинтересным. Какаши-сенсей. Придурочный Узумаки. Они были неподвластны Орочимару, и потому вызывали скорее раздражение, чем что бы то ни было еще. Кончая от очередного авторского стимулятора простаты, Саске начисто забывал, что за пределами лаборатории в принципе существует какой-то там обычный, закомплексованный мир.<br/>
А потом была всего одна фраза: «Твой брат не был таким сговорчивым».<br/>
Наверное, это был комплимент. Орочимару привел Саске в свою фотостудию, заливая ему, как он рад, что Саске его понимает, как долго он искал подходящую модель. Саске слушал вполуха и думал только про то, что на каком-то из предыдущих этапов Итачи сказал «нет».<br/>
Что это значило? Что Саске был более раскованным, более прогрессивным, более смелым? Или что он прогнулся, бездумно пошел у отбитого Орочимару на поводу? Он был уверен, что контролирует ситуацию, но теперь усомнился. И, что еще хуже, их снова поставили в один ряд, как будто Саске не мог жить свою собственную жизнь, как будто он существовал только в сравнении, только больше, меньше или равно. Он не стал говорить об этом Орочимару. К счастью, тот тему Итачи тоже больше не поднимал.<br/>
К несчастью, это было и не нужно. Саске все прекрасно поднимал сам, а что не поднимал, то поднималось без его помощи. Он сажал змею себе на член и думал о том, что то же самое мог бы делать его брат. Но не делал. Почему? Ему не нравились змеи? Ему не нравился Орочимару? Ему не нравилось кончать на камеру? Саске снимал с члена обкончанную змею и ненавидел брата за то, что теперь сомневался, нравится ли это ему самому.<br/>
Секс с Кабуто уже не считался за секс: отзеркаленное, механическое возбуждение — что твое собственное. Никаких лишних эмоций, они просто сотрудничали в решении одной на двоих проблемы. Орочимару иногда уходил, иногда оставался, но никогда не участвовал. Одно время Саске страшно хотел его, от фантазий о том, как Орочимару берет у него в рот, натурально шла носом кровь, но потом до Саске дошло, что тот давно сделал бы это, если бы был заинтересован, и желание как-то спало. Саске понял, что все, что делает Орочимару, он действительно делает ради науки. Весь его ебнутый фотопроект — исследование человеческой сексуальности, не более. Так что дело было не в том, что трахнуться с Орочимару было нельзя. Скорее, это не имело какого-то особого смысла.<br/>
Примерно в тот же момент у Саске поехала крыша по брату.<br/>
Итачи был исключением из внешнего правильного и закомплексованного мира: он вроде бы не имел отношения к Орочимару и его лаборатории, но на самом деле имел. Он ходил на свою правильную учебу, платил правильные счета за их общую квартиру, покупал, в основном, правильную еду, и все это время знал, не мог не знать, чем занимается его брат. Порой Саске чувствовал себя едва ли не проданным в сескуальное рабство. Порой ему казалось, что он защитил честь Итачи, приняв удар на себя. Порой он мечтал о том, как они бы вдвоем позировали для очередной ебнутой идеи Орочимару, и штаны начинали дымиться от одной только мысли о случайных прикосновениях, неловких смешках и взглядах. Порой он вспоминал тот случай, когда лет пять назад они подрались, и брат, с легкостью завалив его на лопатки, шептал на ухо, что ему не хватает ненависти. Ох, как бы он подрался с ним сейчас.<br/>
Вот только за пределами лаборатории мир работал по каким-то своим правилам, которые Саске когда-то знал, но потом безвозвратно забыл, и в итоге он не был способен ни подрочить перед братом на кухне, ни затеять с ним драку, ни даже сказать пару каких-нибудь хлестких и честных слов.<br/>
Но теперь… Саске длинно выдохнул, поправил штаны и юркнул носом в подушку. Теперь одна его реальность просочилась в другую, и можно было, наконец, действовать. Можно было наконец перестать бесконечно чего-то ждать.</p><p>***</p><p>Опьянение догнало Итачи в третьем часу.<br/>
Он встал в туалет и решил пока больше не ложиться — в горле сушило, стоило закрыть глаза, как начинался медленный вертолет. Ему не нужно было напоминание, почему он старался не пить, но он его получил. Что ж, за дело: существуют и другие способы борьбы с сильным стрессом. Ему давно следовало освоить медитацию.<br/>
Перед сном он решал важнейший вопрос, удалить ему фотографии или не удалять, да так ничего и не решил. Письмо осталось смиренно лежать в почтовом ящике грузом не взятой ответственности. Итачи разбудил ноутбук и, совершая слишком много лишних кликов, открыл фотосет еще раз.<br/>
Вот что его ожидало, реши он сблизиться с Орочимару настолько тесно, насколько тот предлагал. Понимал ли это Саске? Понимал, конечно. Потому и заблудился в этом вероятностном террариуме, отчаялся, сплел в один шипящий клубок все свои чувства и бросил их Итачи в лицо.<br/>
И Итачи их принял. Что это были за чувства? Не важно. Он в любом случае их принимал.<br/>
И все же, глядя на сетку из бело-зеленых изображений, Итачи задумался, чего именно Саске мог от него хотеть, если своими заявлениями не просто лез на рожон. Они были близки когда-то в далеком детстве, но сейчас даже мысль об объятиях вызывала сомнения. Итачи подпер голову рукой и стал открывать изображения, которые он пропустил в первый раз, будто искал вдохновения. Поцелуи? Оральные ласки? Проникающий секс? Все варианты его казались неубедительными настолько, что хотелось посадить Саске напротив и спорить с ним, доказывая, что это все глупости, что все это совершенно не то. Саске бы вспылил. Может быть, дошло бы до драки.<br/>
Здесь Итачи запнулся и сел ровно, проведя ладонями по лицу. В его жизни уже был день, когда дело дошло до драки. В тот же день он окончательно убедился, что старший брат из него никудышный, и отпустил Саске жить свою жизнь. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как держал его сперва за грудки, а потом — очень мягко, но все же — за горло. И ему нравилось. Нравилось чувствовать, как под ладонью бешено бьется пульс, как Саске, тяжело дыша, слушает каждое его слово. Вот это успех — быть сильнее тринадцатилетки! Итачи ненавидел себя за это. Ненавидел себя за то, что вообще повелся на его провокацию. Они оба были растеряны после смерти родителей; Саске замкнулся, озлобился и стал его доводить, но ничто из этого не могло служить оправданием. С тех пор Итачи позволял себе разве что мимолетные касания. Сперва макушки, потом, когда Саске подрос, плеча. Свой излюбленный тычок в лоб с того дня он не повторял больше ни разу.<br/>
Но если бы они подрались сейчас… У Итачи по спине поползли мурашки. Да, сейчас у Саске хватило бы духу врезать ему в полную силу. Они оба не блистали физической подготовкой, много времени проводили за учебой, и неизвестно еще, кто был крепче. В принципе, отстраненно подумал Итачи, он бы с готовностью поддался, если бы Саске и правда полез с кулаками. Позволить ему выместить свою злость — меньшее, что он мог сделать.<br/>
«Хочешь подраться со мной?», торопливо написал он в чат, мельком отметив, что Саске был в сети только что. В конце концов, пьяные решения не всегда плохие. Иногда они всего лишь искренние.<br/>
«Сейчас?»<br/>
«Приходи».<br/>
Видеть Саске в своей комнате было достаточно странно. Он встал у дверей, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел, как Итачи поднимается из-за стола, перевязывает потуже хвост. На нем были только домашние штаны, и безучастный взгляд говорил, что собственной наготе он более чем привык. Какой разительный контраст с Саске пару лет назад, до носа запакованным в извечную толстовку. Какой разительный контраст с самим Итачи.<br/>
— Ты хочешь подраться? — ровно спросил Саске.<br/>
Итачи наклонил голову, рассеянно оглядывая пространство. Вряд ли они что-то уронят. На всякий случай он закрыл ноутбук.<br/>
— Я думал, этого хочешь ты.<br/>
— Я разве говорил, что хочу?<br/>
Итачи покачал головой.<br/>
— Зачем было это письмо? — попробовал он зайти с другой стороны.<br/>
— Чтобы ты спросил.<br/>
Два метра, разделявшие их, никуда не делись. Наоборот, Саске, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, прилип лопатками к стене, будто планировал в нее врасти.<br/>
Итачи вздохнул, обогнул стол, приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки.<br/>
— Я не особо интересовался твоей жизнью последние… последнее время. Прости. Ты имеешь полное право злиться. — Саске поморщился, открыл рот, но Итачи его перебил: — Но так было лучше. Я не мог оставаться спокойным рядом с тобой, и в итоге однажды пожалел бы об этом.<br/>
В безучастных глазах Саске полыхнул огонь.<br/>
— И что, это сеанс искупления? — рявкнул он, оттолкнулся от стены, шагнул вперед и положил руку Итачи на горло, нависая над ухом. Отсылка была ясна. — Кто просил тебя оставаться спокойным?<br/>
— Так было лучше, — повторил Итачи.<br/>
Голова как будто распухла, кровь неприятно пульсировала, но дышал Итачи без проблем. Напоследок Саске надавил посильнее и убрал руку. Недалеко — опустил на плечо.<br/>
— Если ты сделаешь так со мной, у меня встанет, — с деланным безразличием оповестил он. — В принципе, если ты сделаешь как угодно, у меня встанет. Это игра без альтернативных концовок.<br/>
Несмотря на то, что горло было уже свободно, дыхание Итачи затруднилось.<br/>
— Для тебя секс стал разменной монетой, — заметил он.<br/>
Саске сжал его плечо, как будто Итачи мог забыть об этом касании.<br/>
— Что, мой целомудренный брат этого не приемлет?<br/>
— Дело не в этом.<br/>
Вопрос своей целомудренности Итачи не стал ни оспаривать, ни подтверждать. Саске нахмурился, впился внимательным взглядом в лицо.<br/>
— Ты поэтому предложил не трахнуться, а подраться?<br/>
Итачи на мгновение задумался. Поэтому ли?<br/>
— Может быть.<br/>
Саске помял его плечо и притянул ближе.<br/>
— Хочешь быть особенным? — выдохнул он почти в губы.<br/>
— Разве мне нужно что-то для этого делать? — уточнил Итачи и моргнул. Когда он выбрал своей стратегией нарываться?<br/>
— Ненавижу тебя, — выпалил Саске и подцепил свободной рукой подол его мягкой футболки. — Сними это.<br/>
— Я не за этим тебя позвал, — возразил Итачи и сам же услышал, насколько это фальшиво звучит.<br/>
— Тогда не еби мне мозг и вмажь, если все еще собираешься.<br/>
Итачи аккуратно взял Саске за запястье и убрал руку с плеча. Потом, пока из безучастного взгляда еще не пропало замешательство, прихватил свою спальную футболку и стащил ее через голову.</p><p>***</p><p>Итачи стоял перед ним, голый по пояс, и вроде бы не собирался никуда уходить.<br/>
Желания Саске сорвались с цепи и сразу бросились в галоп, неуклюже спотыкаясь друг о друга. Потрогай его. Засмейся. Оближи его сосок. Скажи, что он красивый. Сними с себя штаны. Сними с него штаны. Скажи ему, чтобы он тебя выебал.<br/>
— Зачем ты разделся, — тупо выпалил он. — Я же сказал, что у меня встанет.<br/>
— Предполагается, что я должен бояться этого больше, чем ты. Разве нет?<br/>
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Саске. Брат умел доводить его как никто. Впрочем, это работало в обе стороны.<br/>
Он прикрыл глаза и подумал: что бы он сделал, если бы это был Кабуто? Для начала, он бы был абсолютно голым. А у Кабуто был бы фотоаппарат.<br/>
— Я хочу тебя сфоткать, — сказал Саске и почувствовал, как пересохло во рту. Да, он хотел. — Погоди. — Метнуться в комнату, перетряхнуть сумку в поисках пленочной мыльницы, трясущимися руками проверить, что осталось с десяток кадров. Итачи за это время не сдвинулся с места, только сунул руки в карманы и немного ссутулился, будто озяб.<br/>
— Что мне сделать? — просто спросил он, завидев Саске с камерой на пороге.<br/>
От этой покорности в голосе у Саске ослабели колени.<br/>
— Ничего. Стой как стоишь.<br/>
Кабуто всегда делал первые кадры «как есть». Однажды он объяснил — так модель расслабляется, понимая, что с ней все в порядке, что получается уже достаточно красиво. Несмотря на то, что Саске теперь знал этот механизм, работал он по-прежнему исправно.<br/>
Итачи фотографироваться не любил. Вставал сосновой доской и напряженно смотрел в камеру, будто ждал, что фотографу станет неловко и он побыстрее закончит. Саске сфоткал доску, на секунду ослепнув от вспышки, и пробормотал:<br/>
— Отойди к столу.<br/>
Итачи оглянулся и сделал полтора шага назад. Неуверенно оперся одной рукой на столешницу рядом с ежедневником.<br/>
— Так?<br/>
— Обопрись сильнее. Одно бедро выставь немного вперед. — Итачи встал как было велено, но лицо… Что ж. — Да, — одобрил Саске и снова спустил затвор.<br/>
Вспышка бесила, но без нее в комнате будет темно как в жопе. Саске опустил камеру и посмотрел своими глазами на этот натюрморт. Может быть…<br/>
— На стол не полезу, — заявил Итачи, предвосхищая его предложение. Саске пожал плечами.<br/>
— Тогда на пол. — Они сели одновременно, но почти сразу Саске снова встал, потому что на одном уровне кадр получался скучным. — Сядь вальяжно как-нибудь.<br/>
— Как? — уточнил Итачи так холодно, что у Саске по другую сторону от объектива заиндевели ресницы. В животе, напротив, пронеслась горячая волна.<br/>
— Разведи колени. Одну руку положи… да. И не смотри в камеру. Смотри на ту полку. — Саске махнул рукой влево, где на полке в квадратном горшке стояла пилея. В голове эхом каталось: «Разведи колени… колени…»<br/>
Вспышка.<br/>
На этот раз Итачи сам догадался запрокинуть голову, и поза вышла в самом деле расслабленной. Саске подергал пальцем петельку, фиксирующую камеру на запястье.<br/>
— Хорошо, — сухо сказал он. — Снимешь штаны?<br/>
Может быть, Итачи ждал этой просьбы, может быть, он не ожидал, что это будет просьба. В любом случае, он не проронил ни слова. Штаны легли на кровать поверх футболки. У Итачи были длинные ноги. Обычные черные трусы. Шрам на коленке — Саске помнил лето, когда тот рассадил ее на скалах. Без штанов почему-то сильнее бросался в глаза педикюр.<br/>
— Все? — спросил Итачи. Руки висели по швам, если ему и хотелось прикрыться, он тщательно контролировал этот порыв. — Не так уж и горячо, или ты уже кончил?<br/>
— Проверь, — отстраненно предложил Саске. Если бы не фотоаппарат, он бы уже давно облапал его всего. Может, и кончил бы. — Сядь на кровать. — Он метнул за спину аккуратные квадратики одежды, пока Итачи устраивался, и сам упер колено в край матраса. Немного поколебавшись, взять в кадр только его напедикюренные ноги или сделать портрет, он выбрал ноги. Коснулся бедра, поправляя, чтобы не держал их параллельно. Проглотил вязкую слюну. Хотелось трогать под коленом, где нежнее всего, вести вверх или вниз, гладить всей ладонью, чувствуя тонкие волоски. Поцеловать шрам. Саске тряхнул головой и сфотографировал как придется.<br/>
Итачи еще немного поерзал, облокотился спиной на стену. Было видно, что он значительно расслабился. Руки, лежавшие раньше поверх одеяла, легли на живот; Саске было прицелился в видоискатель, но тут руки снова задвигались, одна прижалась под ребрами, вторая спустилась в пах. Медленно, очень медленно пальцы прошлись по очертаниям привставшего члена. Саске замер. Итачи, наоборот, продолжил гладить себя, пристально глядя Саске в глаза.<br/>
— Я быстро учусь, — негромко сказал он. Пальцы скользнули под резинку, и руки Саске дрогнули так сильно, что палец сам собой нажал на кнопку затвора.<br/>
От возбуждения закружилась голова. Он подумал отложить фотоаппарат, но тут Итачи приоткрыл губы, из трусов показалась розовая головка, и Саске понял, что ему нужен этот кадр.<br/>
— Продолжай, — сипло сказал он.<br/>
Если ему не показалось, Итачи в ответ на это подбросил бедра. Саске сглотнул и занялся кадром. Глаза можно обрезать, но губы оставить. И румянец. Он никогда не видел у Итачи такого румянца. На фото, конечно, будет не видно, но он все равно не сможет забыть.<br/>
После очередной вспышки Итачи стал дрочить себе быстрее. Другая рука погладила сосок, сдавила. Раздался громкий вздох. Саске буквально разрывался между тем, чтобы сделать больше снимков, и тем, чтобы, наконец, из мира операторов вернуться в мир действующих лиц.<br/>
И тут Итачи сказал:<br/>
— Саске.<br/>
Не важно, что он имел в виду. Саске с тихим матом отцепил с запястья камеру, бросил в изголовье и навис над братом.<br/>
— Итачи, — сказал он. Губы Итачи раскрылись ему навстречу.</p><p>***<br/>
Итачи разглядывал ободок на дне чашки из-под эспрессо. Напротив него Кисаме ковырял морковный маффин и выглядел так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но никак не может решиться.<br/>
— Ну, — подстегнул его Итачи.<br/>
— Значит, — на удивление охотно отозвался Кисаме, откладывая вилку, — со своим братом ты уже переспал, а со мной еще не переспал. Понятно.<br/>
Он ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Итачи с видом «ну, что ж».<br/>
— Получается, что так, — пресно подытожил Итачи.<br/>
Получается, что они с Кисаме потратили года полтора на осторожное сближение, всячески избегая разговоров об отношениях, чтобы сегодня оказаться в ситуации, в которой он признается, что его завалил в постель младший брат.<br/>
Каждый раз, когда Итачи закрывал глаза, память подсовывала очередную выдержку из вчерашнего семейного инцидента. Сейчас он вспомнил прохладные руки у себя на бедрах, а между ними — горячий рот. Дыхание перехватило, Итачи резко моргнул пару раз, прогоняя эту картину. Иногда этого было недостаточно, и он едва заметно тряс головой, возвращая себя в реальность. Скорее всего, со стороны это уже походило на тик.<br/>
Кисаме смотрел на него с любопытством, без осуждения. Итачи заранее знал, что так будет, иначе он бы и не подумал поднимать с ним эту тему. То есть, иначе он бы не поднимал ее ни с кем вообще.<br/>
— Ну и как тебе инцест? — поинтересовался Кисаме, с новым приступом аппетита орудуя вилкой. Поразительный человек.<br/>
— Я бы предпочел не задаваться этим вопросом на трезвую голову, — аккуратно отступил Итачи и взялся за меню. Все-таки было неловко.<br/>
— Здесь все безалкогольное. — Кисаме иронично смотрел на него поверх заламинированного листка, явно начав получать удовольствие от ситуации. — Если бы ты анонсировал тему встречи заранее, я бы, конечно, выбрал другое место для нашего рандеву.<br/>
— Хорошо, в следующий раз отправлю тебе официальное приглашение.<br/>
Кисаме хохотнул в свой чай.<br/>
— В следующий раз? Я могу засчитать это за ответ на свой вопрос?<br/>
Итачи отвел взгляд и снова пал жертвой воспоминаний. Они без предупреждения слепили вспышкой дешевой мыльницы Саске, может, поэтому он физически дергался каждый раз. Очередная картинка: он водит скользкими пальцами вокруг пупка, и живот под рукой вздрагивает от ласки; потом Саске тянется очертить ногтем его губы, потом целует их, истерично и обиженно, потом, уже спокойнее — в шею. Саске кончил с ним дважды, Итачи даже не понял, когда случился первый раз — просто тот поднялся с коленей, и Итачи увидел белесые потеки на его животе. Он сам даже пьяным не мог толком отпустить контроль, поэтому держался очень долго. В результате они провозились почти до утра.<br/>
Итачи тряхнул головой и подошел к стойке заказать себе еще один эспрессо. Хорошо, конечно, что не пришлось тащиться больным на занятия. Плохо, что он вот так запорол свой единственный выходной.<br/>
Когда он вернулся за стол, маффин был уже уничтожен, а Кисаме развлекал себя оригами, складывая из красной салфетки рыбку. То, что других фигур он не знал, его ничуть не смущало. В столе у Итачи таких рыбок лежал целый конверт.<br/>
— Мне кажется, для него это просто очередной эксперимент, вдохновленный Орочимару, — вынес Итачи заготовленный вердикт, глядя, как Кисаме любовно проглаживает рыбий хвост. — Он совершенно потерялся в своей сексуальности, хотя считает, что все понял.<br/>
Кисаме безразлично пожал плечами.<br/>
— Ну и дурак. А для тебя?<br/>
Это был закономерный вопрос.<br/>
— Не знаю, — честно сказал Итачи. — Я был почти уверен, что мы подеремся.<br/>
Они действительно чуть не подрались — с утра, когда Итачи проснулся лицом в лохматую макушку. Саске не спал, но оставался в его постели, придавленный занемевшей рукой. Итачи отодвинулся и извинился. Саске вскипел и залепил ему пощечину. Итачи так и не понял, что его возмутило больше: негласное предположение, что он мог этого не хотеть, или намек на то, что этого не хотел Итачи. Итачи извинялся за то, что из него, очевидно, очень плохой старший брат. Но в тот момент он тоже вспылил, перехватил запястье и заломил руку Саске, нависая над его скривившимся лицом. Судя по тому, что они все еще возились в постели, выглядело это как прелюдия. Выставив Саске в душ и одеваясь, Итачи запоздало подумал, что это вполне могло бы ей быть. Голова от этого осознания болеть меньше не стала.<br/>
После душа Саске вновь нацепил маску безучастности, быстро собрался и куда-то ушел. Итачи слегка переживал за него, но в компании друг друга они бы вряд ли сейчас пришли к чему-то разумному. Почистив зубы, помывшись и запустив стирку, он позвонил Кисаме.<br/>
— Я был почти уверен, что ты асексуал, — поделился Кисаме в ответ. — Смотри-ка, похоже, мы оба нехило так ошибались.<br/>
Кисаме имел привычку расплачиваться за них обоих, но сегодня Итачи уверенно его опередил. Впрочем, такие разговоры стоили куда больше, чем чай и десерт. Он ожидал, что Кисаме сможет переварить его новость, и все же не понимал, почему тот все еще идет рядом. Возможно, дело было в том, что он был наслышан про Саске. Возможно, также в том, что лично с ним он был все-таки не знаком.<br/>
— Это все, конечно, не значит, что теперь я буду активно пытаться тебя завалить, — сказал Кисаме, когда они, как обычно, расставались у пешеходного перехода рядом с супермаркетом. — Но, скажем так, я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты рассмотрел такую возможность. Хотя сравниться с твоим братом будет, безусловно, трудно, вот уж кто во всех отношениях экстраординарная личность.<br/>
Итачи слабо хмыкнул.<br/>
— Более экстраординарная, чем человек, обернувший исповедь про нездоровый семейный эпизод в возможность подкатить к своему инцестуозному приятелю?<br/>
Кисаме улыбнулся своей располагающей акульей улыбкой.<br/>
— Справедливо. Ну, утро и так выдалось памятным. Я решил, почему бы не усугубить.<br/>
После этой встречи стало лучше. Итачи воспрял духом и за вторую половину своего выходного дня обрел некое равновесие в занятии домашними делами. Он даже понадеялся увидеться с Саске вечером, но тот не появился до полуночи, а после полуночи Итачи заснул.<br/>
Проснулся он в неясное время и сперва не понял, почему. В комнате было темно и тихо. Он хотел посмотреть время на телефоне, но заметил, как что-то белеет у двери. Затем силуэт Саске неуверенно шагнул в комнату.<br/>
— Проснулся, — констатировал он.<br/>
— Разбудил, — поправил Итачи.<br/>
Саске оставил это без комментариев и прошел прямо к нему, присев на краешек кровати.<br/>
— Почему ты извинился сегодня, — безучастно спросил он у противоположной стены.<br/>
Итачи хотел до него дотронуться, просто так, но рука не поднималась. И не потому, что он снова ее отлежал.<br/>
— Мне кажется, мы запутались, — как мог мягко сказал он.<br/>
Саске обжег его взглдяом.<br/>
— Если ты запутался, не надо валить на меня!<br/>
— Я запутался, — послушно признал Итачи. В конце концов, это правда было так. — Как старший брат я в любом случае виноват.<br/>
Саске грубо прихватил свою челку, будто от безысходности готов был отделать себя сам. Итачи все-таки положил ладонь ему на спину, подержал немного и убрал, не вполне уверенный, к чему может привести тактильный контакт.<br/>
— Только не говори, что не хотел.<br/>
— Похоже было, что я не хотел?<br/>
— Не знаю! Я ничего не понимаю! — огрызнулся Саске и сгорбился, обкусывая ноготь. Итачи не стал ему напоминать, что секунду назад из них двоих запутался только один. — У тебя вообще кто-то есть?<br/>
— Может быть, — сказал Итачи. Это звучало так, будто он не хочет говорить, поэтому он уточнил: — Я сам пока не уверен. У тебя?<br/>
Саске посмотрел на него так, будто тупее вопроса придумать было просто нельзя. Потом полез в карман.<br/>
— Я принес фотографии.<br/>
Конверт шлепнулся рядом с подушкой. Итачи подтянулся и сел, оперевшись на изголовье.<br/>
— Я посмотрю с утра, — немного подумав, сказал он. Он не был уверен в том, что может случиться, но точно знал, что повторять вчерашний опыт пока не готов.<br/>
Саске пожал плечами.<br/>
— Получилось неплохо.<br/>
Он собрался было уйти, оперся кулаками о колени, вставая, но Итачи удержал его:<br/>
— Саске. — Саске замер на самом краю матраса. Итачи сглотнул. — Что бы между нами не происходило, ты знаешь, что для меня нет человека важнее. Хоть я и не умею этого показать.<br/>
Разжав кулаки и немного расслабившись, Саске повернулся к нему и кривовато ухмыльнулся, не пытаясь держать лицо.<br/>
— Глупый старший брат, — тихо сказал он и воровато ткнул указательным пальцем ему в лоб. Потом резко вдохнул и упал рядом, стиснув его в объятиях. К виску Итачи жарко прижались губы.<br/>
Прикрыв глаза, Итачи положил ладони ему на спину. На этот раз он не торопился их убирать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>